


Perfect Boyfriend and Evil Phone

by Sha_ytis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sha_ytis/pseuds/Sha_ytis
Summary: Clint as not been acting normally and Phil suspicion are being raised.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Perfect Boyfriend and Evil Phone

**Author's Note:**

> For Aquinine who asked :When you realize he is not perfect, while on the phone, in bed.

Phillip J. Coulson, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, had a reputation. He was the right hand man of director Fury and the handler of the Avengers; the most heteroclite and extraordinary group of beings ever. He was the proud owner of prime Captain America cards, signed!, and of a 1962 apple red Chevrolet corvette. But most of all, he had the most amazing and gorgeous boyfriend.

Clint Barton was loyal, friendly, intelligent and a bit quirky, he also had those pale eyes that seemed to keep changing colors and the pertest butt Phil ever had the pleasure to ogle. They had first bonded over missions and the long waits in between, but it had not been long before their coworkers had started a betting pool. Like he would not know about it.

Phil wasn’t vain, but he knew he could put on the charm and he did. Clint had been surprisingly shy about his advances, but receptive and, by their one year anniversary, they been living together and had already adopted a dog. Clint had named him Lucky. As far as Phil, was concerned the only luck the poor Labrador ever had was to cross road with his beloved archer, just like he had.

But, back on track, Phil had a reputation to have it all, career and love. Except that, recently, Clint had seemed strange. He took his cell with him everywhere, even for bathroom break, and obsessively checked it. He even got out of the room to take calls. Last night, they even stopped…hum… messing up the linens because the darn thing pinged. And finally, this morning, Clint sent him, alone, to fletch muffins and coffee. Clint had never been patient enough to wait for his coffee. 

He had to face reality. Clint was hiding something big and he didn’t like the possibilities. Still he dressed, put Lucky on the least and walked three corners for Clint favorite shop instead of the one just down the road, dutifully bringing him a extra large coffee with his field berries muffin. Now, though, he was back and here was Clint still in bed and on the damn phone.

_"Who is it?"_ He asked calmly, but steaming inside.  
_"What?"_

Oh! But Clint did innocence so well. Still Phil had seen snow before and could see the glint of shame in those eyes. Hurt, he quickly snapped the cell of Clint hands.

_"Neko Atsume!"_

That was not what he had in mind. Clint, his biceps bulging, dog lover, Clint, was collecting kitty, virtual kitty, at that.

_"Please, don’t tell Lucky. I’ll judge me."_  
_"And you think I won’t?"_  
_"I know you got the SuitMaster apps on your phone and I am not above using the intel."_  
_"Deal, he said, giving his phone back to his lover, Breakfast ready, move it."_  
_"A moment."_

__

__

Phil got out of the room thinking himself an idiot. Of course Clint wasn’t hiding anything from him. Well, except shameful Asian cat obsession. 

In their room, Clint smile faded and he let out a breath. For a moment there he though Phil will caught him. This would not do after all the effort. Taking the phone, he swiped the cats off and took his conversation back.

_"Sorry, nearly, got caught. Good thinking about the annoying game thought. He bought it."_  
_"Clint, love, you worry to much. All will be right. And I also know for sure, you already have seven cats collected."_  
_"We still on for tomorrow night?"_ , he changed subject, unwilling to discussion his litter. Anyway, he was way more interested in their project. _"Yes, it will be the most romantic night ever."_  
_"Thanks, Tasha, I’ll never could make all those arrangements without your help. You think he will say yes?"_  
_"He’s crazy about you, of course he will or I’ll drown him in cement boots."_

__

__

Clint laughed at Natasha treat. Strangely, knowing she would really do it make him fell better. In less the 24 hours, he will ask Phillip J Coulson to be his husband and he will have it all.

_"Hey Phil! Do you think they have a dog version of the game?_

THE END


End file.
